IF YOU PRAY RIGHT
IF YOU PRAY RIGHT is the sixth track in the 2019 BROCKHAMPTON album GINGER. It was released as the second single for the album with an accompanying music video on August 7, 2019. The song contains a sample of "Walk With Jesus" by Otis G. Johnson and "Break Da Law" by Three 6 Mafia. Song Dom McLennon makes plenty of references to various religions around the world. Kevin's gives a quick chorus. Matt and Merlyn give quick verses. Merlyn's verse references ex-member Ameer Vann. JOBA also gives a quick verse. The outro is solely performed by Kevin Abstract, where he sings about being "tired of making a fool" out of himself and his partner over a sample of "Walk With Jesus" by Otis G. Johnson. Music video The music video consists of two parts, the first part for the titular track "IF YOU PRAY RIGHT", and the second for a small track titled "HOOD STILL LOVE ME." The second portion of the video replaces the album outro for the song. IF YOU PRAY RIGHT The music video opens with Dom McLennon staring at the camera with people painted blue surrounding him. When his verse begins the people run away and a marching band behind him plays and marches around. The camera follows Dom walking around rapping with the background containing trees and mountains. Kevin gives his verse while walking and jogging on a hidden treadmill (reminiscent of the THE 1999 IS COMING video.) Matt raps with Kevin in the background. Merlyn raps with the blue people running in circles around him and Matt dancing around. At the end of his verse his mouth is covered in duct tape by Matt. Kevin gives his verse again and the camera zooms in on JOBA who stares at the camera. He gives his verse with the people in blue running around him again. He then walks to an area with reflective foil (just like their jackets.) Shown here are all the vocal members of the band with a notable missing space between Matt and Dom, likely in reference to Ameer Vann. HOOD STILL LOVE ME A quick clip showing Kevin Abstract putting on a shirt while singing "HOOD STILL LOVE ME" is shown. Personnel Writing credits * Dominique Simpson * Ian Simpson * Matt Champion * William Wood * Russell Boring * Romil Hemnani * Jabari Manwarring * Otis G. Johnson * Paul D. Beauregard * Jordon Houston * Patrick Earl Houston Producing credits * Produced by Romil Hemnani and Jabari Manwa Recording credits * Recorded by Romil Hemnani at the BROCKHAMPTON Factory, Los Angeles, California * Mixed by Tom Elmhirst at Electric Lady Studios, New York, New York * Mix engineered by Brandon Bost * Mix assisted by Matthew Scatchell * Mastered by Vlado Meller at Vlado Meller Mastering, Charleston, South Carolina Additional credits * Contains a sample of the recording "Walk With Jesus" by Otis G. Johnson * Contains samples of "Break Da Law" by Three 6 Mafia Trivia * This song has the same beat and melody of "HEAVEN BELONGS TO YOU." * "HOOD STILL LOVE ME" is a song that did not make it on Kevin Abstract's solo album ''ARIZONA BABY, ''as confirmed on GINGER Radio. * The album version of "IF YOU PRAY RIGHT" is the longest track on the album. * During live performances, Kevin Abstract repeats the line "need to help your city (out)" instead of just having the remixed audio play ("couple...") References N/A